Cooper The Hedgehog: EP1: A family thing
by Cooper the Hedgehog
Summary: CJ talks of the past. His uncle raises him and his brother.Eggman kidnaps his brother and his uncle. He has to go rescue them and he meets someone very unexpected.


Characters are CJ, Spike, redd, eggman, and cooper.

CJ: (voiceover)  
Right before my dad died, at least that's what my bro keeps saying, my uncle took us in. He's taken good care of us, but I miss my dad. And now...

(In a barren wasteland)  
Redd: These kids are a bigger responsibility than I thought. I know that they're family, but still.......

(At Redd's hideout)  
Spike: (playing fighting game)  
CJ you do know he's not coming back, right.

CJ: NO! You're wrong. He's not dead. (under his breath) At least I hope not.

Cooper: (in a different barren wasteland)  
Don't worry. Spike...CJ...I'm gonna find y'all. No matter what it takes.

(Death Egg)  
Eggman: (looking a a small sphere with a plus around it)  
Hmmm.. This can only mean one thing... That this is my chance to take over the world. And since I can't find the chaos emeralds, these'll do. But only one problem...I need all 4 of these. I know where at least one of these are but the other two are amiss.

(In front of a school)  
Spike: CJ give me the sphere. It'll be safer with me. While you're at school.

Cj: Okay.

Spike: I'll pick you up around three.  
(walks off, looking in hands, sighs deeply, closes eyes and stops walking as he approaches a shadow, opens his eyes and looks up.)

Eggman: How are you? I'm Dr. Eggman. And I understand you have something for me.

Spike: And that would be?  
(Eggman shows him the sphere)  
And what makes you think I have it?

(CJ gasps, Dr. E. laughs evilly and a sudden explosion of speed booms through the air. Dr. E. looks around to see Spike gone.)

CJ: I'm skipping school today

Spike: Why?

CJ: Why do you ask so many questions?

Spike: How do you know that guy?

CJ: See what I mean.  
(Deep sigh) Well, why you'd always want to stay home and chill while dad and I left, we ran into it with the chunky guy before. And as it turns out the 4 spheres we have all together equal the power of the 7 chaos emealds.

Spike: (shocked and suprised) The what? OH man, those emeralds were more powerful than I thought.

CJ: What do you mean.........(in Anger with fiery eyes) THAN YOU THOUGHT.

Spike: Well, I once heard a story from an echidna saying something like "The seven servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is ower enriched by the heart"  
And then it would cause for you to want something. And depending on how you used them would affect the outcome. The emeralds have the same power as the master emreald when all together.

I found the last one of these about a week ago. And the first about a month ago. I keep them under my bed for safety like all cliche'd characters do. So nothing bad will happen. We can only use these in times of trouble. so don't touch them.

CJ: (smirking) Okay.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day.

CJ: Hmm? SPike's sphere. He wouldn't just leave it lying on the ground.  
(Looks at a note left on the table)  
Reads: Cooper, I have taken your brother and son hostage until you bring the other spheres. And why couldn't you think of a name besides "sphere"

Eggman

P.S. Don't forget to watch " Family Guy " on [adult swim] on Monday. Yosh.

Eggman

CJ: (looks at the emeralds under spike's bed, inhales deeply)

( Upon the Death Egg)

CJ: My true power has been unleased.

Eggman: Whatna heck are you talking about? Who are you?

CJ: Let my brother and uncle go, man. I ain't playing with you.

Eggman: How did you pass my security system?...And what do you mean "uncle"?

Cj: You know eggy, my family and I arent your regular enemies. Don't forget were mutant.

Eggman: So what are you some kind of specialized brat?

Cj: You tell me.  
(minor implosion-CJ teleports Eggman to the CNZ (Carnival Night Zone)

(Back on the Death Egg)-(as it is blowing up-----glass tanks start to break, releasing his brother Spike and his uncle Redd.)

CJ: Where's uncle Redd?

Spike: Well... you see... CJ... He didn't make it.

Cj: (Sobbing) What???

Spike: Remember that Redd's element is fire. And well being in a tank of nothing but water for so long, considering he was in there for over 3 hours, it kinda drained his power and eventually drowned him. I haven't been in there really but a minute or 2.

Cj: (sobbing and angrily growling) (explosion) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
(transforms into super Cj. [please don't blame me for "Super Cj" it's all I had]  
Eggman: Uh-oh.

CJ: spike you need to get outta here. take uncle Redd's body with you. I've got a score to settle.

(IN space)  
Eggman: So Cooper has aother son. Well, you may have beaten me this time but we'll meet again.

CJ: You can say that again.

Distant voice: NO. Don't do it He's not worth the beating you'l give him.  
(Cooper comes flying in on an airboard, and tosses CJ a sphere also with the emeralds power and collects the other sphere's from Eggman. Now making him CJX.

Cooper: Now you can handle your business.

(CJ unseeing due to speed flies in front of Eggman's little flying thing and touches it with his finger sending Eggman flying back towards the Death Egg.)

Cooper: You pretty well.

Cj: How did you find me?

Cooper: The sphere's have a tracking device.

CJ: Well dad, as long I have all this power, there's one thing I hope to do.

(Back at Redd's hideout)  
Spike:Look lil man. All his power is gone. You can't bring him back. (despite what you saw in Sonic '06) Once the water entered into his blood stream He lost all his element of fire.

CJ: (Walking off.) Don't worry uncle Redd. (Under his breath) I wll avenge you.  
(His World plays in background)

END 


End file.
